


Deserves Another

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Secret Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bus is closer than anyone else when she calls for an extraction. That works out better for everyone in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserves Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's [trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/141960.html#cutid1). Prompt: Reunion. Also written for Porn Battle 15.

She wasn’t really ready for Simmons’ excitement in meeting her—Hero worship according to Phil since the idea of a SciTech girl becoming a field agent was not as common as one would think—or the looks from the rest of their team as she made her way slowly up the stairs to Phil’s office. She closed the door behind herself and waited until he’d put whatever he was looking at down. “Should I be concerned about the mounting inquisition downstairs?”

“May will be up in a few minutes.”

“Just like old times?” Bobbi sat down on the arm of the couch. “And that’s not an answer.” She sighed and leaned back just a little. “Phil, I’ve been undercover on that god forsaken island for longer than is healthy for anyone. Don’t make me play the games now.”

He reached back, picking up a pad off the desk. “Once we’re done your debrief, no more games. I promise.”

“Right. Business before…”

“Decompression?” He smirked at her.

“I was going to say pleasure but if you want to sell yourself short, sure.” She sighed and slid off the arm of the couch to curl herself up properly. “Let’s get this over with.”

They were almost done by the time Melinda came through the door. She silently sat on the couch next to Bobbi and waited. A few minutes and a whole lot of information on AIM and what they were up to later, Bobbi shifted, resting herself against Melinda instead of the couch.

“This thing must have a hell of an auto pilot.”

“It does. I’ll show you in the morning.”

“You’re going to get me up for Tai Chi aren’t you?”

Phil laughed softly and put the pad down. “It’d probably do your shoulder a lot of good.” He sat on the arm of the couch, and tentatively ran his fingers through her hair. “They beat the crap out of you…”

“All in a day’s work, right?”

“What do you need?” Melinda finally spoke in her ear.

Bobbi sighed, blinking up at both of them lazily. “I…” She took a deep breath. “I need to let my guard down but it’s been awhile…”

“Seven months.” Phil nodded.

“Yeah, so…” She reminded herself she’d said no more games and stuck to her own rule. “I need to, I don’t know… not think for a little while. I…” She hesitated, leaning heavier onto Melinda and feeling just a little better when her arms wrapped around Bobbi’s waist. “You know what it’s like when every single contact you have is work? Is a chess match? When you can’t just… let somebody touch you?”

Melinda’s hands slipped up under the t-shirt Bobbi had pulled on after her medical exam. “You’re touch starved.”

Phil’s fingertips slid just under the waistband of the scrubs she’d put on and she couldn’t stop the shiver that worked its way down her spine. “Bobbi…”

“Yes.” She knew what he was going to ask, even as she and Melinda scooted back to the other arm of the couch. “God, yes….” She hadn’t really realized how bad it had been until their hands were actually on her skin, soothing away the prickly, over sensitive jitters that kept making her twitch. “Please…”

“Shh.” That was all she heard from Melinda as they slowly, methodically getting her out of her borrowed clothes. It went faster than it would have had she had her tactical suit on but it still felt too long with teasing brushes of fingers and lips. “Let it go.”

The tension spiked as Phil’s lips pressed firmly against her thigh and Melinda’s fingers teased her nipples. She cried out, barely biting it back before the team a level below them. She felt Phil hum against her skin and shivered. “Come back to us, Bobbi.” His breath pulsed against her for a moment before his tongue finally found its mark.

She arched up, gasping at the sudden burst of sensation even as Melinda held her close. She felt Melinda smile against her throat. “Take it slow, Phil. Seven months is a long time.” Her hands kept moving over Bobbi’s skin, chasing away chills and teasing every spot she knew would drive her wild. “Breathe.” 

She found herself nodded, focusing on her breath and on the slow build of pleasure that spread out under her skin. Eventually she fell into a rhythm; soft moans and tremors shook her to her core as they drove her closer to the edge. As Phil’s fingers finally slid into her, she lost control, arching up and crying out as her body tensed and finally relaxed into the cushions and Melinda’s hold. “Mm…” She blinked slowly, sleepily and smiled before turning her head to kiss Melinda’s lips. “That’s definitely a step in the right direction.”

“Sounds like you’re still thinking too hard.” Phil pressed a kiss just below her belly button and wiggled his fingers. 

“There’s still time.” Melinda smirked into the next kiss. “We don’t land until morning.”

“Good.” Bobbi smiled again, humming approvingly at the movements of Phil’s fingers before pulling Melinda down beside her. “Because in my opinion, you both look far too tense.”

Phil chuckled against her stomach and shook his head. “One good turn?”

“Exactly.”


End file.
